1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to switches, and more particularly, to push button switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch assemblies are commonly used to control a variety of electrical or hydraulic systems, for example in a vehicle such as an airplane or helicopter. Such switches are commonly mounted in a control panel provided in the cockpit of the vehicle, to be selectively actuated by a user, for example by pushing a button provided on the switch. Such push button switches are typically toggled between a first state and a second state by the user selectively pushing the button provided on the switch. Applicant believes that in many applications, it would be desirable to provide an alternate method for cycling the switch from one state to the other. While applicant is aware of one such attempt in the prior art, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,900, applicant believes that it is possible and desirable to produce a switch that is more reliable and that provides improved results over previous attempts to provide a dual mode switch assembly.